one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kanade Tachibana VS Weiss Schnee
Kanade Tachibana VS Weiss Schnee is the seventh battle of the second season of ShadowKaras' One Minute Melees. The combatants are Kanade from Angel Beats and Weiss from RWBY. Description White-haired, versatile blade wielders cross weapons! Will the Angel or Huntress win? Battle Emerald Forest Weiss Schnee and her team fought off the Grimm. Two Boarbatusks charged at Weiss, but she repelled one with her glyphs and impaled the other with her rapier. However, the Huntress was low on aura, but there weren't a lot of Grimm left. Out of nowhere, a massive Nevermore swooped towards Weiss and impaled her on it's beak, the hit removing all of Weiss' Aura. The last thing she heard was the shrill scream of the Nevermore. Weiss Schnee was dead. Weiss woke up in the Afterlife school's field. She noticed a group of people fighting a white-haired girl, this girl being Kanade Tachibana. Weiss decided to help them, and sprinted towards the battle, attempting to stab Kanade through the head. The council president blocked the stab with one of her Hand Sonics, and tried to slash Weiss, but the Huntress dodged the blade. "Get out of here! I'll take her on!" yelled Weiss at the group who had previously been fighting Kanade. The group ran away, the two white-haired girls remaining there, locked in combat. FIGHT! 60 Kanade pressured Weiss with a whirlwind of slashes, which put even the trained Huntress to the test. Weiss was forced to use her reflexes to their best to block them. The heiress rolled backwards and used Myrtenaster to send off a jet of flame, but Kanade did not dodge, she simply spoke. "Guard Skill: Distortion." The fire blast was halted by an invisible shield. Weiss was not faltered, and rushed towards Kanade. 50 Weiss created a sword of ice, and brought it down on Kanade. Both Hand Sonics were used to stop the icy blade. Slipping away from the clash, Kanade activated her Hand Sonic Version 2 and slashed Weiss multiple times, ripping at her Aura. 40 A sheet of ice blocked more slashes from Kanade, as Weiss sprinted away. She used Yellow Dust to sent electricity flying at Kanade, but the council president repelled the lightning with her blade and used the other blade to guard against Weiss' incoming rapier. Weiss repeatedly jabbed at Kanade, but Myrtenaster was easily blocked and dodged. 30 Weiss used an acceleration glyph on herself, boosting the speed of her attacks. Kanade had a way to counter this, though. "Guard Skill: Delay." Activating the Guard Skill, Kanade braced herself for Weiss' next assault. The rapier cut through Kanade, but it was only an after-image. The real Kanade attacked from behind, but Weiss' trained reflexes let her block the attack, just barely. Weiss struck with her rapier again, but Delay was activated once more. However, Weiss was fast enough to strike the real Kanade once the afterimage faded, drawing blood. 20 Kanade activated Hand Sonic Version 5, the pincer-shaped blades appearing on her hands. She blocked more rapier jabs from Weiss, and struck back, piercing the Aura. A wound appeared in Weiss' side, but she retaliated and stabbed Kanade in the chest. The council president used both arms to try and cut open Weiss' head, but the heiress flipped away. 10 Charging at Weiss at full speed, Kanade raised both Hand Sonics toward Weiss, with the intention of ending the fight. Weiss simply smirked and created a blue glyph, completely shielding her from Kanade's blades. Bouncing off the glyph, Kanade found herself being held in the air by multiple black glyphs. The normally emotionless girl grunted as she tried to free herself, but even Overdrive-boosted strength wasn't enough. Weiss used her rapier to impale Kanade through multiple areas of her body, causing large amounts of blood to leak onto the ground, staining the grass red. Weiss released her glyphs' hold on the dead girl, letting Kanade's lifeless corpse drop into the puddle of blood. KO! This melee's winner is.......Weiss Schnee! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:ShadowKaras Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees Category:'East vs West' themed One Minute Melees Category:Sword Duel Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees